bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mata Nui/Archive V
Mainpage Columns Hey there, My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. The ads on the right column is cutting into one of your headers and I was wondering what you or the other admins thought about separating the mainpage into left and right column, which would solve that problem. Let me know, thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for responding. It shouldn't mess with the mainpage, I'll just add it so that the header is on the bigger left column :) I'll put it in for you so let me know what you think. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) New Sig Congratulations on being the first one to see my new signature! Bara Magna {ME AM WATCHING U|| } 00:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) SECOND!Blahmarrow 00:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bluejagwa Yeah, I'll work with that.Blahmarrow 13:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for unblocking meBluejagwa 20:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we got a vandal IP on the loose... 66.41.236.213 [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) WHO DARES OPPOSE THE MIGHTY MEMBERS OF THE BIONICLE WIKI?Blahmarrow 00:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't exactly call him a vandal, but thanks for alerting me. I'll talk to him. - Mata Nui Talk 11:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Coding Master You're that smart, but I have a problem with it: face="Arial Black"> style="background:Yellow"> size="4">Test Doesn't seem to work. Only the word's colour changes. Can you help please?Blahmarrow 18:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks bro!Blahmarrow 19:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Please refrain from calling me a hero. I don't like it to be honest. Blahmarrow 03:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Im entrested in becoming a rollbacker or administrater or something lik that I want to sighn up but I dont know how do you think you could do it for me if you think I am readyIvjub 16:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wonder who did then.Blahmarrow 21:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Attack I could give you more information on the event since I was there with Blahmarrow, if you'd like. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont know how to set it up I know were to go but I dont know how to do it so I was wondering if you could do it for me (incase you havent noticed I am not good with computers)Ivjub 23:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) O woops didnt see that thanksIvjub 23:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The Attack Summary Here's a thorough summary, Mata Nui: On Sunday Night, I came here to pretty much check around to see if there was anything new. It was then that I noticed that two odd pictures had been added to the Mask of Light film page. I went and saw it was vandalism. Once I undid it, a user ''(the one who had added the images was an anon, I think) arrived and quickly undid my edits. It came to the point that Blahmarrow arrived, and we teamed up and fought the vandals until it got to the point that there were at least ten of them (I'm sure some were dupes, though). They added pure vandalism, vandalized articles, talk pages and userpages alike, added completely unesecarry pictures, kept reverting the edits we deleted and added unesecarry articles as well. Sadly, much damage was done to the Wiki and the Administrators were absent during these events. Blahmarrow and I couldn't undo all the vandalism, so luckily, other users pitched in and helped clean up. That's pretty much what happened. It was a terrible night. I increased my edit count by some 50 edits, and the two of us pretty much battled the vandals for an hour until I had to log off. That's mostly what happened. You can ask Blahmarrow for his version, if you'd like. I hope this helps :) If you have any questions, feel free to ask. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 01:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I had just got on, just gonna see what was happening. I saw recent edits. I saw Starscream revert them. I see more activity. I saw one being a vandal, and asked for him to be blocked. I was informed that an edit war began, and well you know the rest. The battle was 40 minutes, in my time frame, I started at 9:25, and it ended at about 10:05. Starscream couldn't stay, but I valiantly kept up edits, I got a hundred or so in that time frame I think. I went to wikia, custom bionicle, and was on chat at Spyro wiki. contacted em all, asked for help, etc...Blahmarrow 01:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, can you block this user? He participated in the vandal attacks on Sunday night. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Investigate Okay then.User: Blahmarrow 14:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Toa 95's talk page has many on it.User: Blahmarrow 15:20, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Really? You removed my admin powers and the attacks restart. I already sent out the message that it's not over. Really, a vandal made at least 400 edits last night, and Blahmarrow had to revert most of them. I'm trying to help him. He's done a lot of damage. I'm sorry, but I feel that you've made a grave mistake. You need to re-promote us. These attacks are not over. The vandal said so himself. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Attack 4 A new, clever user named Crackerroll has been helping Blahmarrow and I, and he says that they are planning another attack for tonight. Blahmarrow and I need Admin powers, please. This war isn't over yet. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 17:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Look mata Nui, I'm not doing this for the becoming an admin. I'm doing this because it's mainly SS7 and I stopping them when they attack us. If we have the admin powers, we can stop them sooner, and not have last night happen again.Blahmarrow has just done that 17:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oi, did you just kickban me or something?User:Blahmarrow has just told you that 20:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wonderingUser:Blahmarrow has just told you that 20:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can I talk to you on like chat or something? I'd like to get a level-head in on this situation. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) To be serious, I would love to burn them alive. I'll just block them, rollback the edits and ignore them. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't the undo button do the same thing?Blahmarrow has just told you that 01:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Undo is slightly slower and usually only works if one edit is made. Also, you can check contribution pages to see which edits haven't been rollbacked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Okay thanks. Blahmarrow has just told you that 22:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Powers If I'm a temporary admin, you can cut my powers now. Blahmarrow has just told you that 00:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) If you insist. Feel free to cut them when ever. Blahmarrow has just told you that 01:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker The time has come! Can you make me a rollbacker now you told me to remind youIvjub 15:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay!!!! how do i do it O also it doesnt say in recent news that I am a rollbackerIvjub 23:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Do yout think that you could fix itGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 22:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) well you know how it has a list of administrators and rollbackers I am not on the list KInd of a publicity thing he heGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 00:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I feel kindof emberased i dont know how to use my rollbacker powers i couldnt find it in the administrators how to guide could you please tell me because every one is saying that it is my job to rollback vandals and I try but i cant figure it outGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 01:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks its still kindof confusing but i will get the hang of it i am not very good with computersGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 22:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) How would i get to that on any page I wish i was good with computersGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 22:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh were it says edit you would click on the down arrow then click on history then on the top it says rollback then you click on that then it does itGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 22:24, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Bandits Found one! All yours. Good grief, what a name! http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Over9000Penises There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 22:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC)